the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 13):
The thirteenth season of ''The Voice'', an American reality talent show, premiered on September 11th, 2017 on NBC. Dan Reynolds and Taylor Swift returned as coaches. On December 12, 2017, Taylor Rhodes of Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Gina Allen of Team Taylor as the runner up, and Grace Bergmann of Team Dan in third place. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Taylor Swift, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Robin Thicke for Team Adam, Justin Timberlake for Team Dan, Madonna for Team Taylor, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. The universal knockout advisor for all teams is Usher. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October, 2, 3, 9, and 10, 2017. Season thirteen's battle round advisors are Robin Thicke for Team Adam, Justin Timberlake for Team Dan, Madonna from Team Taylor, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 12. For the knockouts, Usher was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (October 30, 31, & November 1) The Live Playoffs will begin on October 30, 31, and November 1, 2017 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 6 & 7) The top 12 performed on Monday, November 6, 2017 with results following on Tuesday, November 7, 2017. Bobby Adams received the first iTunes bonus multiplier of the season with his studio recording of "Heartless" landing on #7 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (November 13 & 14) The top 10 performed on Monday, November 13, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, November 14, 2017. Taylor Rhodes earned an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "When I Was Your Man" reaching the #4 position on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 8 (November 20 & 21) The top 8 performed on Monday, November 20, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, November 21, 2017. Josh Jeremy received an iTunes bonus multiplier with his studio recording of "Wanted" hitting the #3 spot on the iiTunes Top 200. Taylor Rhodes received an iTunes bonus multiplier with his studio recording of "Candle in the Wind" hitting the #8 position on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Quarterfinals (November 27 & 28) The top 6 performed on Monday, November 27, 2017, with the results following on November 28, 2017. Josh Jeremy received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "I Walk the Line" landing on the #4 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 6: Semifinals (December 4 & 5) The top 5 performed on Monday, December 4, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, December 5, 2017. There was no Instant Save in this round. Grace Bergmann received two iTunes bonus multipliers for her studio recordings of "Ain't No Other Man" and "Against All Odds" reaching the #9 and #2 on the iTunes Top 200. Taylor Rhodes received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings of "You and Me" and "Right Here Waiting" reaching the #4 and #1 position on the iTunes Top 200. Gina Allen received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Bang Bang" reaching the #3 position on the iTunes Top 200. Kiersten Lafleur received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Young and Beautiful" reaching the #7 position on the iTunes Top 200 Josh Jeremy received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Radioactive" reaching #6 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 7: Finals (December 11 & 12) The top 3 performed Monday, December 11, 2017, with the season finale on Tuesday, December 12, 2017. Performances this round consisted of a "fan's choice" reprise performance of a song from earlier in the season, a duet with the respective coach, and a solo song. The final episode was preceded by a one-hour recap of the competitive performances, and included two hours of performances by this season's top 20 contestants, and the announcement of the winner. iTunes bonuses were not given out on Finale Night. Taylor Rhodes had all 3 of his performances land on the Top 10 on the iTunes Top 200. "When I Was Your Man" landed on the #4 spot, "Sweater Weather" w/ Adam Levine landed on the #10 position, and "Forever Young" landed on the #1 spot. Grace Bergmann's studio recording of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" landed on the #6 spot on the iTunes Top 200, with her studio recording of "Hallelujah" landing on the #2 spot. Gina Allen's studio recording of "Set Fire to the Rain" landed on the #9 spot on the iTunes Top 200, with her studio recording "The Power of Love" landing on the #3 spot. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received